Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implants for fixation of human bones, and particularly, to implants for fixation of bones of the foot. More particularly, the present invention relates to implants for internal fixation of calcaneus, tarsal, and metatarsal bones of the foot.
Background Information
There are many reasons why surgeries are performed on the bones of the foot. Some foot surgeries such as osteotomies are performed to correct angular deformities. Other foot surgeries are performed to mend a fracture or to re-align or reposition bones of the foot. In these surgical procedures and others, two bone portions must be joined or otherwise connected to each other so as to be fixed in a desired position and, eventually fuse. This may be accomplished by a foot bone implant.
A foot bone implant in the shape of a wedge is typically inserted between the two bone portions or into the joint. The wedge, however, has to be retained in its insertion position by a plate placed over the joint. The plate can cause irritation to the adjacent anatomy as well as to the patient.
It is therefore evident from the above that there is a need for a foot bone implant in the shape of a wedge that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.